Apariencias
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Alemania e Italia buscan divertimento para sus relaciones en un sex-shop.


**Título:** Apariencias

 **Autora:** FanFiker_FanFinal

 **Rating:** M

 **Género:** Humor/Romance

 **Disclaimer:** _Todo es de Himaruya. Gracias por hacernos divertir con estas personificaciones de países._

 **Resumen:** Alemania e Italia buscan divertimento para sus relaciones en un sex-shop.

* * *

Alemania pestañeó por enésima vez: las tiendas de Holanda eran mucho más grandes y mejores que las suyas, sin escatimar en calidad, precio ni variedad. A su lado, brincando y saltando sin parar mientras tarareaba una canción estaba Italia del Norte, tocándolo todo.

Las llamadas al orden ya eran ignoradas por el italiano, cuya curiosidad nunca era satisfecha, en cualquier campo de la vida…

Alemania posó la vista sobre un delantal que asemejaba un uniforme de enfermero con un agujero en las partes nobles y se sonrojó. Por si acaso, no se acercó demasiado; no quería otro de esos empleados atentos explicándole cómo podía usarlo. Bastante creativa era su mente para esas cosas, sobre todo desde que Italia se había unido a esa ecuación, Alemania no ganaba para sustos.

Italia venía silbando el _amore mío_ , en sus manos un kit especial sadomasoquista.

—Mira, mira, este lo tiene España. Seguro que lo usa con Romano —se puso blanco—. No me gusta nada, Alemania, este no lo compres nunca.

Alemania empezó a explicarle que estaban allí para elegir algo que gustara a ambos, no algo que ninguno de los dos tolerase, pero Italia o bien se agarraba a él como si el juguete mordiera, o bien lo cogía sin ningún pudor y comenzaba a demostrar el uso, sin ninguna vergüenza.

Él lo sabía, sabía que había sido una mala idea entrar ahí… quién podría controlar la energía y pasión de un italiano, su predisposición a probarlo todo… o casi todo.

Cierto, a él también le intrigaban algunos juguetes, juegos, diversos complementos… y es que el mundo del sexo se puede expandir a voluntad. Y entre Italia, con su predisposición a agradar, y su mente, concibiendo imágenes que censuraría Estados Unidos, su combinación parecía carne de cañón para el sex-store.

Claro está, él ya conocía muchas cosas. En su casa siempre había ido por curiosidad a algunos sex-shops; otras veces con su hermano, a quien le daba mucho más corte que a él, porque Prusia era medio virgen, a pesar de sus cinco metros.

Alemania intuía que se imaginaba secretamente a Hungría, porque se sonrojaba brutalmente cuando pasaban por secciones de lencería femenina y artículos para el pecho, pero prefería no preguntar.

—Alemania —en su campo de visión, de nuevo, el italiano, esta vez con un gel líquido de color rosa. El alemán lo leyó, carraspeó, e inmediatamente lo mantuvo en su mano, señal de que se lo llevaría. Italia, contento, volvió a saltar y brincar por otra sección mientras Alemania se quedaba ahí quieto, como un palo, observando entrar y salir gente. Porque esa era otra cosa, en casa de Holanda no paraba de entrar y salir gente de los sex-shops, como si fueran un atractivo más del país.

Le tiraron de la manga. Italia tenía otro juguete y se lo tendía, a la espera de su aprobación. Su mano viajó directamente y sin poder evitarlo hacia el cuello de su pareja. Italia soltó un grito.

—¿Qué insinúas con esto? ¡Es peligroso! —Italia se retiró las lágrimas que comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, mientras recuperaba con mano temblorosa el alargador de pene.

—Pensé que tal vez tú… —la mano se cerró más en torno a él, haciéndole aparecer un tono morado.

Alemania la retiró inmediatamente, carraspeó y se disculpó mientras Italia devolvió con diligencia el alargador a su estante.

—E… el gel está bien, ¿solo quieres eso? —dijo Italia. Sabía cuánto le gustaba a su pareja usar este tipo de cosas. Alemania podía negar todo lo que quisiera, pero él descubrió hace años un pack sadomasoquista bajo su cama, y diversas películas y libros con ilustraciones muy explícitas. Ambos aún no eran pareja, y cuando Alemania se enteró, estuvo un mes sin hablarle. Fue muy doloroso. Italia no entendía por qué tanta vergüenza; el sexo era como comer, como hablar, como cantar… tan antiguo como los albores de la humanidad, tan natural como el pensamiento humano.

Ofreció llevarse otro gel o una vela afrodisíaca, ofertas que fueron aceptadas.

Las vitrinas llenaban el lugar con multitud de variedad de consoladores, e Italia se paró ante uno que se movía solo, arriba, abajo, solo había que sujetarlo de la base. Interesante. Uno de los empleados se dirigió a ambos, ofreciendo su asistencia. Alemania abrió los ojos, espantado. El empleado les comentó cómo debían sujetarlo, en qué puntos hacer presión, se volvió más hacia Alemania para indicarle, mientras este no podía controlar su vergüenza. Quería decirle que no necesitaban eso, que se complacían mutuamente sin ayuda de consolador alguno, aunque el empleado hiciera su trabajo vendiéndolo de forma brillante.

Italia le dijo algo en inglés como agradeciendo sus explicaciones, por lo que ambos siguieron su camino por el pasillo del pecado.

—¿Por qué será que nos confunden? —se preguntó Italia—, el italiano soy yo.

Alemania carraspeó, sin querer responder esa pregunta, e incómodo de forma inmediata, sugirió ir a la caja, no sin antes agarrar velozmente un delantal con agujero. Sus pasos marciales le hacían parecer muy gracioso, con ese porte tan varonil, esos músculos tan bien trabajados.

Italia refunfuñó porque quería cotillear más, el sitio estaba lleno de ideas inauditas, pero fue ignorado. El cajero estaba ya cogiendo los artículos que Alemania había dejado para ser cargados en su tarjeta.

Italia agarró el bícep de Alemania cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de algo: miró bien al chico de la caja. Pestañeó, incrédulo. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el dependiente, rubio y con una melena ondulada, agitó el delantal en cuya impresión se veía un uniforme de enfermero y observó:

—Esto no es de la talla de Italia, _chéri_. Ve y coge uno acorde a su tamaño, todavía quedan.

Italia notó cómo se contraía el bícep de su compañero. Es más, sintió su escaso vello erizarse. Seguramente, su rostro ahora estaba de cien colores. Incluso notó cómo su puño se endurecía. Italia debía parar esto, o el dependiente podría no tener citas en mucho tiempo.

—F-Francia, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó, con su encantadora sonrisa.

El galo se volvió, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Cómo va todo, _mon chéri_? Me alegro de verte. Le estoy haciendo un favor a un amigo, ha ido a recoger un paquete —y rio como para enfatizar la doble intención—. Ya veo que vosotros vais a tener un buen fin de semana… Alemania, ¿sigues ahí?

El aludido lo taladró y puso el puño sobre la mesa.

— _Chéri_., el delantal le quedará grande a Italia…

La vena de la frente del alemán se hinchaba considerablemente. Por suerte, ahí estaba su amante para apaciguar la situación.

—Ya voy yo, _amore_ —y se fue silbando, no sin antes echarle una mirada de advertencia a Francia, quien no parecía temer por su vida o estaba de muy buen humor.

—No te enfades. Tampoco se nota tanto, es solo que papá France es muy intuitivo.

—Si dices una sola palabra más, convertiré la _Tour Eiffel_ en piezas de puzzle —Francia se echó mano a su entrepierna de forma instintiva.

—No hay necesidad de ser agresivo, _mon dieu_ —su mirada viajó hacia una de las estanterías a su espalda—. Es más, como he visto que te gustan los geles y la estimulación, aquí tienes unas muestras de incienso afrodisíaco. Rosas, canela y clavo. Vas a morir, honhonhon~

—Francia, las otras naciones no van a saber esto —se aseguró, por si acaso, metiendo las varitas de incienso en su bolsa, con la mente en otro lado.

—Pero —el galo se mesó el cabello en un claro gesto de coqueteo— ¿qué tiene de malo ser…

—¡Ya estoy aquí, Francia! —Italia le tendió el delantal, y Francia, antes de pasarle el lector de código de barras, asintió apreciativo al ver el tamaño y le dijo algo al oído a Italia. Algo que lo hizo sonrojar. La paciencia de Alemania estaba al límite, no pudo evitar descargar una palabrota en su idioma.

Italia se despidió de Francia con unos "ciao, ciao" muy alegres mientras Alemania caminaba rígido hacia la salida, apretando con fuerza su reciente compra.

—Cómo te pones a veces, Alemania… él no dirá nada.

—Espero por su bien que no lo haga —aseguró, mientras su voz se mezclaba con el gentío alrededor—, porque si llego a la próxima reunión y veo cualquier referencia a mi preferencia en la cama, ¡montaré una guerra!

Italia se alzó para besar con fervor a su alemán, el cual olvidó por unos segundos su cabreo, al dependiente impertinente y su preferencia porque Italia lo penetrase.

El sexo era sinónimo de diversidad y contento, ¿no?

¿Qué importaban las apariencias?


End file.
